


(find a place where) happiness begins

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: In-between 6x08 and 6x09, Oliver and Felicity enjoy their wedding night in a Central City hotel.(This is pure PWP, you have been forewarned)
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 38
Kudos: 186





	(find a place where) happiness begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're all keeping safe and well and doing okay! Please remember to keep supporting BLM as best you can, a good summary of information can be found at: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter (@smoaksmile), you'll probably know I am not the biggest fan of writing smut so this one is a bit out of my comfort zone (it's probably the most explicit thing I've ever written), but it's good to push those boundaries! Please let me know if you like it by leaving a kudos and/or comment! 
> 
> (Also major thanks to Shel, who unknowingly sparked this idea sort of)

* * *

Oliver smiles as he steps out of the bathroom of the hotel room.

He’s still floating on such a high.

He’s married to Felicity. She’s his _wife._

It’s been six hours now and he still cannot wrap his head around how glorious of a feeling it is.

He’s her husband. They’re _married._

It’s the most glorious thing in the world.

They’ve already celebrated in the way only they know how. Deciding to bask in their bubble for a while, they booked a hotel room for the night and wasted no time in getting acquainted with each other as husband and wife. As Oliver looks around the room, he feels a sense of pride rise in him at how messy they’ve made it in just a few hours.

They’re for sure going to be facing a damage fee. The shower curtain has been torn off of the rail and the pole it’s attached to is in danger of falling off as well. The desk by the window has had its entire contents thrown to the floor and the cushions that make up the chair in the corner are almost on the floor as well.

The bed is in a similar state of disarray. It’s pushed up against the walls made up of windows with a glorious view overlooking Central City. The sheets are crumpled and thrown around and the pillows have found a temporary home on the floor as a result of their previous activities.

It’s not the mess that captures Oliver’s attention though.

There, sitting in the middle of the bed, is his wife.

Felicity has pulled his Henley on, covering her curves as she stares out the window. One of her legs is tucked up by her with the other extending off of the bed tantalizingly. Her blonde hair is a mess around her head, her curls having been sufficiently mused by Oliver’s hands and the pillows. She’s practically glowing in the dim light of the room, dusk settling in outside the windows, and Oliver thinks it’s a view he could look at for the rest of time.

He just takes her in for a moment, still amazed that this intelligent, kind, and beautiful woman has chosen to love him. It’s something he will never take for granted, especially after everything they’ve been through in the past year.

She turns after a moment, obviously aware of him watching her, and a soft, affectionate smile spreads across her face. She reaches out an arm towards him, making a grabbing motion with her hands, and Oliver grins, knowing that’s a request he will never say no to.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, one hand entwining with her outstretched one as the other strokes tenderly over her leg. The skin is soft beneath his fingers and Oliver smiles, memories of less than an hour ago flooding his brain as he recalls the way those shapely legs feel wrapped around his waist.

“Is Will okay?” Felicity questions, her voice remaining low as she tries to not interrupt the serene mood that’s settled across the room. Oliver smiles, thinking of the phone call he just ended. Their son is back in Star City and, whilst he is very anxious to reunite with him after everything that’s happened, hearing his voice is enough for now for Oliver to know that he’s okay.

“Yeah, worried about us but okay. He’s at Speedy’s, they’re having a movie night.” Oliver explains with a small smile, his heart glowing at the thought of his baby sister and son having fun together. He’s so glad that Thea has awakened from her coma and is getting to know her nephew now; she really is an incredible aunt.

“I feel bad we didn’t tell him.” Felicity sighs with a guilty wince and Oliver can’t help but smile at the way she naturally leans towards him. Oliver shifts on the bed so that he’s sat against the headboard and Felicity moves with him, curling up against his chest. His arm slips around her, one hand staying on her rest and the other sliding down her body to rest gently just under where the Henley hits.

“Me too, but it also feels really good to be in this bubble. Just you and me.” Oliver replies with a soft sigh. It was hard to speak to William on the phone and not tell him about the wedding, especially when Oliver feels like he could burst with happiness over the whole thing. He knows, however, that it’s news that’s most likely best told in person so he refrained no matter how much he wanted to say something.

“And John, Barry, and Iris.” Felicity quips and Oliver chuckles with an affectionate roll of his eyes. His wife is grinning up at him with that mischievous look in her eyes and Oliver smirks.

“I don’t see them here, do you?” He questions with a grin, looking around the room as if he’s seriously trying to see their friends.

“Very funny.” Felicity laughs, poking him in the chest. Oliver laughs too, grasping her hand with his. He tugs gently on their entwined hands, smiling as Felicity complies, sitting up and swinging a leg over his thighs so that she’s straddling him. His hands drop to her hips, drawing circles over where he can feel her bones through the thin material of his Henley. Her arms drape over his shoulders and Oliver grins at her, unable and unwilling to rid himself of the giddy feeling that comes with knowing that Felicity is finally his wife. 

“So, what do I call you now? Mrs. Smoak?” He questions teasingly, gently pinching her side. He means it to be light-hearted and it’s a genuine question seeing as it’s something they actually never discussed the first time around, but Felicity’s face falls as she looks at him nervously.

“It’s not that I don’t want to take your name…” She whispers quietly and Oliver shakes his head with a reassuring smile, one hand rising up to cup her cheek. He hates the sight of her so nervous around him, especially on what should be the happiest night of their lives.

“Hey, I know. Your name is important to you, it represents everything you and your mom managed to do away from your father. I would never want to take that away from you.” He reassures her, his thumb rubbing over the apple of her cheek and smiling when it raises under the pressure of her ensuing smile.

“I love you.” She tells him softly, tilting her head and regarding him with that tender look that makes Oliver’s stomach flutter. It’s the look that he always feels like he never quite deserves, but also that he knows he’ll do everything he can to keep in his life.

“I love you too. And one day very soon, when the name Smoak is up on the top of a skyscraper, I’m going to be so proud to point up to it and say ‘that’s my wife’s company’.”

Felicity’s affectionate look spreads into a wide, disbelieving grin at Oliver’s words and she shakes her head with a small chuckle. “I’m your wife. That still feels so odd to say.”

“Good odd?” Oliver asks with a teasing grin, already knowing the answer as he trails his hand back down her side to toy with the edge of the Henley on her thigh.

“The best odd.” Felicity grins and Oliver sighs contently, completely amazed at how their joy seems to thrum around them, filling the room with the most incredible energy. He doesn’t know if he’s ever been this happy, he finally has everything he could ask for. His sister is okay, his son is starting to adjust and he’s married to the love of his life.

He knows it doesn’t get much better than this.

“Good, because I am so proud to be able to say that I’m your husband.”

“If you had told me a year ago that this is where we’d be, I’d never have believed you.” Felicity giggles and Oliver laughs, nodding his head. It is crazy to think of where they were a year ago, at such a disconnect, and both in so much pain due to being separated. He’s so proud of how far they’ve come and the growth they’ve both gone through to reach this point.

“Line forms behind me. But, hey, the past is just that, the past. You and me? We’ve got a lifetime _ahead_ of us and what’s happened between us has only made us stronger.” Oliver tells her softly, his heart glowing at the thought. He’s known for such a long time that Felicity is who he wants to grow old beside and whilst they don’t need to be married for that, the confirmation is incredible.

“I love where we are.” Felicity sighs gently and Oliver’s grin softens into something more tender.

“Yeah?” He questions, cupping her waist through his Henley and Felicity smiles, her hand sliding down, over his shoulder to rub gently over his heart.

“Yeah. I love you, I love William, I love the fact that we’re a family. Coming home to the two of you, it’s just such an indescribable feeling.”

The wonder in Felicity’s voice as she speaks strikes Oliver’s heart with the most glorious of blows. He’s so fortunate to have her and William and to know that she reveres that blessing as much as he does is indescribable.

“I know exactly how you feel.” Oliver smiles, his voice filled with a similar awe as he truly considers it. “I meant what I said. The two of you are the very best part of me and I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Forever, baby.” Felicity giggles with one of her awful attempts at a wink and Oliver laughs, slipping a hand up to gently hold her chin.

“C’mere.” He whispers softly and tugs her towards him, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss that promises so much more. It promises forever, an eternity they now get to have. He promised her once that he’ll fight his hardest to be next to her for sixty more years so that she can push him around in a wheelchair and they both grey and Oliver pours that promise into this kiss. It’s the two of them, forever, and Oliver is so beyond appreciative for that.

It doesn’t take too long, however, for the kiss to turn to something else. They have all the time in the world but that doesn’t negate how much Oliver wants Felicity _now._ With her body pressed up against him, nothing but his boxers and the stolen Henley separating them, it doesn’t take much for the passion to ignite. Oliver’s already come three times since they arrived at the hotel and Felicity five, but Oliver feels his arousal stir and spark within him once more.

“This does not appear to belong to you,” Oliver whispers breathlessly as they pull apart, fiddling with the hem of his Henley. Felicity swallows thickly, her breathing equally as heavy as she smirks down at him.

“Oh, but I thought what’s yours is mine now?” She questions, shifting a little and as she flexes her hips, she presses her center just below Oliver’s groin, both of them groaning as they’re just robbed of what they both want so much.

“Touché, Mrs. Smoak.” Oliver grins, unable to not smile cheesily at the fact he now gets to address her with such a title.

“Plus I didn’t think it was entirely appropriate for me to be sat here naked whilst you spoke to our son.” Felicity chuckles, shuddering a little at the thought and Oliver laughs too before he sneaks a hand up underneath the fabric to rub his thumb over the soft skin of her waist.

“I’m not speaking to William anymore.” He whispers and the mood shifts back, as Felicity smirks, her hands trailing down Oliver’s abs before she lifts them onto her own thighs.

“No, you’re not.” She comments simply before removing the Henley in a quick tug of it over her head. It falls behind her but neither of them pays any attention. Oliver is completely fixated on his wife’s nakedness, anticipation, and amusement all over his face. It doesn’t matter how many times Oliver sees Felicity naked, it’s still a complete wonder to him every time. She’s a goddess and the sight of her, straddling him wearing nothing but a smirk, has him blessing every deity he can think of. He thinks her body might have been crafted by angels, her breasts perfectly round beacons that Oliver reaches for as if of his own accord. He’s surprised, however, when Felicity gently slaps his hand away, slipping back a little further on his legs with a smirk. “Nope, hands to yourself, mister.”

“Oh, is that how this works?” Oliver questions with a raised eyebrow, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“It’s how I’m telling you it works right now,” Felicity states with a nod of her head and Oliver grins. He loves when Felicity gets like this, it was something he never would have expected when he first met the babbling blonde over five years ago, but it’s one of his favorite things about her. She’s so strong and seeing that side of her come out in the bedroom is incredibly sexy.

“Yes, ma’am,” Oliver smirks, content to play her game. His hands lay by his side, itching to reach up and feel the silk of her skin beneath his fingers but he refrains, curious as to where Felicity’s going with this. She levels him with a look, equal parts turned on and admonishing, and it just makes Oliver’s grin wider.

He watches as she shifts ever so slightly, the heat of her center brushing against his leg and making her groan. Oliver sighs, his hands shaking with want to reach out and touch, to just give them both what they want, but he refrains, his eyes carding over her supple body as he feels himself grow impossibly hard.

“If you could touch me right now, where would your hands be?” Felicity questions, widening her knees and placing her hands on them. The action pushes her breasts out, tantalizingly close to Oliver’s face and he groans as his eyes drift south to where her movements have revealed her shining center to him, perfectly flushed and wet with need.

“Felicity…” Oliver groans, wanting nothing more than to flip them over and bury himself in that heady heat.

“That’s not an answer.” She comments impatiently with that same amused smirk. She’s playing it cool, acting as if this isn’t affecting her, but Oliver knows her body like the back of his hand. He knows her warning signs, can see by the way her thighs are shaking ever so slightly and the flush making its way across her chest that she’s just as affected by this as he is.

But if she wants a game, well… two can play.

“Your hair,” Oliver comments simply, snapping his eyes up to where the blonde curls are messily falling over her shoulders. They’ve lost nearly all their definition, a side effect of Oliver’s hands raking through them earlier, but they still frame her head like a perfect blonde halo.

“My hair? Not what I was expecting but okay.” Felicity frowns, sliding her hands tantalizing up her torso and into her locks. Oliver follows the trail like a hawk, zeroing in on the goosebumps that follow her fingers. She’s clearly sensitive from the last few rounds and Oliver smirks, he can use that.

“I love your hair. It’s so soft and it feels like silk when I run my hands through it.” Oliver continues, watching the way she draws her fingers through her hair with jealousy. He can picture how it feels, the soft hair against his fingers, and he aches to be the one experiencing it. 

“And it’s down, you like it down.” Felicity comments and Oliver smiles, with a nod of his head. He does love Felicity’s hair when it’s down. It’s a distraction for sure, but one he’s very grateful for. When they’re in the bunker, he sometimes finds himself concentrating on the way her hair curls around her shoulders or the way the ends brush against whichever dress she’s wearing that day.

“I do. But I love your ponytails too. And when you throw it all up on top of your head when you’re cleaning or just laying around the apartment. Sometimes you get this one piece that falls into your face and you get so frustrated at it, it’s incredibly cute.” Oliver finds himself rambling, caught up in his thoughts about his wife’s hair. He loves it and he doesn’t realize he’s said so much until Felicity is smiling down at him cheesily.

He guesses it’s true that you really do adopt your partner’s habits.

“You’re very observant,” Felicity tells him and Oliver grins, his hand shaking with restraint as he holds himself back from grazing his hand across the supple skin of her thigh.

“Of you? Always.” Oliver states sappily, watching as Felicity's face melts, her smile turning more tender as she observes him.

“So you’d just touch my hair?” Felicity questions, shifting the tone back once more. Her hands are combing through the locks, her elbows thrown back. The position elongates her torso, pushing her breasts out towards him and Oliver groans, the sight absolutely divine. He’s so hard, his boxers tenting almost embarrassingly.

“Well no. I’d start there. Bury my fingers deep within it and scrape my nails across your scalp in that way that always makes you moan.” Oliver tells her, smirking as Felicity does exactly as he instructs. She lets out the characteristic moan, her eyes slipping closed for a moment and the sound goes straight to Oliver’s dick. Good lord, how he wants to touch her. “Feel good?”

“Not as good as yours.” She whispers breathlessly, her eyes still closed and Oliver snorts, shaking his head.

“Well, whose fault is that?” He questions and that has Felicity opening her eyes, her hips shifting in a move that Oliver knows is to create some friction.

“Keep talking.” She hisses as her center brushes against Oliver’s muscular thigh. It makes him groan too, he can feel just how wet she is and images of him burying himself in that hear immediately spring to his mind.

“I’d wrap my other arm around your back, pull you tight against me until our skin is one and I’d bury my face in your neck. I’d scrape my teeth over that spot just behind your ear and trail my lips down your neck until you were writhing in my lap.”

Oliver grits his teeth as he watches Felicity draw her hands down her neck, dragging her own nails against her skin and leaving scratch marks in her wake. They blend in with the red marks his beard has left over her neck and chest in the hours since they arrived at the hotel for the most beautiful cacophony.

“ _Oliver…”_ She hisses as she scratches at the spot behind her ear. Her hips thrust into nothing and a soundless scream leaves her mouth, making Oliver swallow thickly as the breath leaves his throat.

“Come here, please.” He begs, unable to resist reaching up and rubbing his hand over her knee.

“No. Keep talking.” Felicity immediately retaliates, reaching down and pushing his hand off of her.

“Felicity.” Oliver groans and Felicity’s eyes open, looking at him with an expression that scares Oliver and turns him on equally.

“Oliver.”

Her voice is low and slightly less threatening due to the arousal that drips through even the two syllables of his name, but Oliver knows that she’s serious and he groans, forcing his lust clouded brain to concentrate.

“Okay, okay… the hand around your back, I’d slide it down, fill my hands with your glorious ass.”

Felicity smirks at that, rising up on her knees and twisting a little so that Oliver can see the hints of the round globes of her ass.

“You do like my ass.” She comments with a proud smirk and Oliver groans, itching to reach out and caress the perfect skin.

“Baby, I _love_ your ass. I could worship at your ass as if it were an altar.” He finds himself spilling, groaning as Felicity reaches down and grasps a cheek in her hand. His concentration is zeroed in on the exact way it jiggles as she releases it, wishing it was his palm it was falling into.

“Oh my god.” Felicity snorts at his words, clearly finding his praise funny but Oliver is deadly serious as he continues.

“It’s just perfect. Soft, supple, perfectly round… you know I’ve never been particularly spiritual but I think your ass is proof that there’s some higher power. There’s no way that was not sculpted by angels.”

The words roll off his tongue, his tone laced with amazement and wonder even as Felicity’s giggles grow louder.

“You’re such a cheese ball.” She snorts, but she smacks her hand against her ass, the smile leaving her face as she groans in response to the feeling. Oliver groans too, knowing the way her center floods in response to the action.

“You wanted me to talk.” He comments with a hiss, his dick painfully hard now as she turns back towards him. As she lowers herself back down on his thighs, they both groan as her dripping center presses against his thigh.

“True. Keep going.”

“I can do ten minutes on your ass if you want,” Oliver smirks and Felicity moans, her hips moving ever so subtly as she rubs herself against his leg.

“Lord, I hate you.” She groans, reaching out to bat his chest with her left hand in frustration. Oliver smirks, catching the hand in both of his and lifting it up to his lips.

“No, you don’t, you love me.” He counters simply, pressing his lips against her still bare ring finger. It gives Felicity pause, making her freeze in her ministrations and melt.

“I do love you. So much. With my whole heart. Forever.” Her head tilts as she regards him softly, a promise of forever in her eyes that Oliver reciprocated wholeheartedly.

“As do I, honey. That’s why I’d massage that perfect ass of yours in my hand, kissing my way down to your breasts. I’d kiss those perfect nipples of yours, lather them with the attention they deserve, nip the skin by them in the way that always makes your hips thrust.”

He smiles at her, pushing her hand back towards her. He presses it against her breast, encouraging her to continue their little game. It takes everything in him to remove his hands but he does, watching as she lifts her other hand to her breast, massaging both of them perfectly. She hisses as she pinches just beside her nipples and sure enough, her hips thrust against his thigh with a groan from them both.

“ _Oliver…”_

“Baby, you’re killing me here.” Oliver hisses, the sight both heavenly and torturous. He thinks he might just rip through his boxers with how hard he is right now, watching her work herself up.

“ _Please_ …” Felicity groans loudly and Oliver smiles despite his frustration, knowing he could never deny Felicity in this state.

“You know what else I’d do? Take one of my hands, just a single finger, and run it down your stomach. _Slowly.”_ He continues to talk, emphasizing the ‘slowly’ when she starts to follow his words quickly. She groans but slows her movements, the perfectly painted nail contrasting against her pale skin as she drags it slowly over her toned stomach. “That’s it, and then over your hip. God, you’re gorgeous.”

“ _Fuck…”_ Felicity hisses, her hips thrusting wildly as her hand settles by her inner thigh.

“Then I’d take that finger, draw it through your heat, just lightly to begin with… that’s it.” They both hiss as Felicity’s finger finally makes contact with her dripping center. She spreads her knees, revealing her to his eyes, all swollen and flushed with her desire. Her inner thighs are wet with her need and Oliver thrusts his hips in response to the beautiful sight, wanting nothing more than to be thrusting into her.

“Oliver…” Felicity hisses as she slowly trails her finger through her heat. Oliver watches it intently, focusing on how her essence collects on her digit, his mouth salivating at the sight.

“You can end this whenever you say, beautiful,” Oliver smirks but Felicity just shakes her head with a scream.

“ _Keep… talking…”_ She bites through her teeth and Oliver chuckles, nodding his head.

“I’d take that finger, draw it slowly around your entrance. Hmm, you’re so wet, aren’t you, gorgeous?”

Seeing the way Felicity reacts as she plays out his words on herself gives Oliver the strength and composure he needs to keep talking even as his own desire reaches a painful level.

“ _Ungh…”_ Felicity screams as her finger traces her entrance and Oliver groans loudly at the sight as well. It takes a lot to compose himself enough to keep talking, his boxers almost constricting now.

“Then I’d slip a finger inside, check that you’re wet enough for me. Are you wet, Felicity?” He questions, gritting his teeth. Felicity hisses as she slowly pushes her finger inside and the sound of her wetness is completely sinful and yet, it’s a soundtrack Oliver wishes he could play on repeat.

“So wet.” She groans as she throws her head back. Her other hand is still on her breast, pinching the skin between her fingers and Oliver’s fingers are cramping with restraint as he aches to reach out and take over from her.

“Good, I’d slip another finger inside then. Maybe three, stretch you out nice and good.” He hums, his eyes slipping back down to her center.

“Oliver…” Felicity sighs breathlessly, her head tilting back in a silent scream as she pushes two more fingers inside of her. Oliver knows exactly the way it feels to feel her stretch around him and he groans, imagining the feeling as he watches the pleasure dance over her face.

“Keep that hand going on your breast and pump them in and out of you, drag them against your walls. Make you throw your head back and let out that long groan… just like that.” Oliver smirks as she follows his instructions, eliciting exactly the reactions he predicts. She clearly hears the smirk in his voice because she cracks an eye open, glaring at her.

“I hate you.” She comments through gritted teeth and Oliver laughs, shaking his head.

“Sure, you do. I’d crook those fingers in you, hit that spot within you… yup, there it is. Press against that and then…”

Unable to resist as she presses her fingers against her G-spot within, he reaches forward and presses his thumb against her clit. It makes Felicity scream, the sound sinfully loud and Oliver smirks proudly, keeping the pressure on her as he rubs the spot in circles. Her thighs begin to tremble in a telltale sign of her orgasm approaching and he smiles proudly as she continues to scream.

“Oliver!” She cries out and then she’s reaching out, grasping one of his hands with the one that isn’t buried inside her. She drags their enjoined ones to his boxers, batting the fabric away until she reveals his hard dick to the air of the room. Within seconds, she’s encouraging his hand over hers and he’s directing her in pumping him in their joined fists. Oliver’s far too worked up to be embarrassed about how quickly he reaches the precipice, his wife’s small hand encouraging him as she twists gently around him.

“Keep that hand going.” He reminds her through gritted teeth, looking back to where her fingers have slowed in their pumping. He presses back onto her clit and she screams, moving her fingers faster in response. Their hands move over his dick and Oliver feels himself start the climb that invisible mountain as his hips begin to thrust into their hands.

“Oh fuck!” Felicity hisses, her hips moving as she rides her own fingers. Oliver continues his assault on her clit, keeping the pressure intense and full as she screams.

“ _Felicity…”_ Oliver groans as Felicity twists her hand in just the right way and then he’s coming, his seed spilling over their hands and onto his stomach. Felicity groans at the sight, before she hisses and her own orgasm follows almost reactively. She throws her head back and a look of pure bliss covers her face as she spills over her own and Oliver’s hands. Her thighs continue to shake as she pulls her fingers out of her and she slumps down onto Oliver.

They both take a moment, their breath heavy and full as their bodies sink into each other with pleasure sinking into their muscles and bones. It seeps through their entire beings, releasing into the air around them as the entire room fills with an air of pure satisfaction.

Oliver groans as Felicity sinks down next to on the bed, his arm curling around her as she scoops up his cum with her wet fingers. He watches with a long growl as she brings them to her mouth, licking the evidence of both their orgasms off of her fingers with a satisfied smirk.

“You can be really frustrating sometimes.” Oliver finally breathes out when he gets himself under control and Felicity snorts, cuddling him close to him. She smirks up at him, her entire being glowing as she basks in the after-effects of her orgasm. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” She chuckles, her hand brushing over his chest and Oliver laughs, knowing she’s got him there.

“Oh, I do. I just find it funny because everyone assumes you’re always so sweet. I think people assume I throw you around like a ragdoll in the bedroom.” He chuckles, knowing that the more dominant side of Felicity is something very few are privy to.

“You do.” Felicity snorts in retaliation, gesturing over to the state of disarray the desk and chair are currently in and Oliver laughs again, nodding his head.

“Sometimes. But I think you do the throwing around far more often.” He smirks, lifting his hand to card through her wild hair.

“We could probably quantify it to find out for sure.” Felicity hums, her eyes gaining that look they always do when she gets a math idea.

“You’re telling me you can remember every single time and who topped?” Oliver questions disbelieving as he softly caresses her back.

“Can you not? Poor show.” Felicity smirks, narrowing her eyes at him mockingly and Oliver gasps with an amused shake of her head.

“Babe, how would that even work? Would we go by round? Because it sometimes changes in between.” He smirks, thinking of how what just happened is a pretty good example of that.

“Well, it’s fun to keep each other on our toes.” Felicity shrugs with a contented smile, snuggling closer to him and Oliver smiles, nodding his head.

“I wouldn’t take you any other way.” He whispers tenderly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

They both lay there for a moment, basking in the glow of each other and their happiness. Oliver knows they need to clean up in a moment but for now, he just wants to hold her and feel her body against his.

“How’d the tub in the bathroom look?” Felicity asks after a while, turning her head to look up at him with eyes sparkling with a clear idea.

“Comfortable, more than big enough for two,” Oliver smirks, catching onto her meaning.

“Do you think we could?” She questions with a small pout and wide eyes and Oliver chuckles, unable to resist bending down to kiss that pout off her face.

“We can do anything you want, gorgeous.” He tells her with promise in his voice. He kisses her softly again, frowning concernedly as they pull away. “Are you sore?”

“A little. We went pretty hard before William called.” Felicity winces a little, wriggling a little on the sheets and Oliver smiles at the reminder.

He presses a kiss to the top of her head, closing his eyes for a long moment as he squeezes her to him, before he wriggles out from under her and stands. He pushes his boxers down his legs, smirking at Felicity when she looks over him with an appreciative smirk of her own.

“Hmm… well, we better get you that bath then because I’m certainly not done with you for the night.” He tells her as he hovers over her, pressing one more kiss to her swollen lips before he starts to head towards the bathroom.

Felicity lets out a contented hum and he turns back to see her falling into the sheets, tugging the pillow he was leaning against into her arms and burying her nose in it. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

They leave the hotel room the next morning exhausted from the lack of sleep but both incredibly sated after four more rounds of orgasms for them both. The fine they pay for the damage to the room is more than worth it and Felicity even smirks a little proudly when the hotel staff mention they’ve never seen a room is such a state. Oliver smirks the entire day whenever he looks over at Felicity with her large scarf wrapped around her neck in order to hide the beard burn and hickeys that litter her neck.


End file.
